If you're Okay with it
by Shuriken kaatsu
Summary: Natus has been avoiding Lucy for a long time, and one day, he tells her he has a secret he wants to reveal. It was later that night that Lucy discovers what was making Natsu act so weird. Warning: Lemon!


**If you are really okay…**

The shining sun gleamed upon the cheerful faces of the pink-haired dragon slayer and his team mate, the blonde celestial spirit mage, along with the blue flying cat, as they entered through the large doors of the guild. The white-haired beauty, Mirajane, smiled at the two mages as she waved them from behind the bar table. It was noisy, but how they always loved it.

"Morning Natsu, Lucy, Happy!" the said mages responded immediately to her sweet welcome.

"Hey, Mira!" Lucy waved back.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Yo, Mira!" Natsu grinned. "Is there a good job for us to head out to?" He hurried to the jobs board to pick up a job to go out for. Lucy, as usual, sat on one of the stools of the bar table. She propped up her elbows and rested her cheeks on both her hands. A low sigh went down her throat as Mira approached her.  
"My, my, Lucy, you look so tired, have you been up at night writing your novel again?" Mira asked, wiping a washed cup with a small towel, and gently placed it next to the blonde.

"Ah, well yes, these days I just don't get any time, I'd just have to be stuck with Natsu and Happy or Gray or Erza, Wendy too… jobs, jobs, jobs… that's what they could only think of these days!" Lucy mumbled, flopping her head down on the table now, Mira stifled a small giggle.

"Well, you can't expect any less from them, especially Natsu!" Lucy nodded to her remark. Mira was very right. The dragon slayer never wants a single day without going on a job. And dragging the rest of the team along with them, usually makes a big mess in the end, but finishes their mission anyway.

Lucy glanced at the pink-haired teen, as he scratched the back of his head, having a hard time deciding on a job to pick this time. She saw Gray approach Natsu, and she really didn't really know neither what he said, nor what happened, but the in an instant they already had started to fight. Happy was hovering above them, along with Juvia cheering "Gray-sama!" behind the fight, and soon Elfman bounced out of nowhere, screaming some nonsense about 'being a man' before he joined the chaos.

Finally it was Erza that ripped them apart, throwing each of them at different directions. Elfman landed on the table where Levy and Gajeel was, receiving a loud yelp from the bluenette book warm and colorful curses from the iron dragon slayer with scrap metal in his mouth. Gray flew onto Juvia who pretended she was hit by him, and he knew very well that she moved herself purposely to the estimated spot he would land, and Natsu came flying at Lucy, landing next to her with a loud thud. Lucy sighed; they would never learn.

But that was the way she loved the guild; how Gray and Natsu fight for no reason, Erza's scary ways of stopping the fight, Happy's insults and how he likes Charla, it was too cute. She smiled as everyone laughed at the three pitiful men, lying on the floor. Fairy tail is the most fun guild to be in.

"Uh, man I was so fired up!" Natsu groaned as he stood to his feet, rubbing the red hot cheek that was burning due to Erza's hit. "I think I'm hungry, Mira! I want fire!" He sat next to Lucy, who did not bother to look up and she spoke, words muffled due to her head being still on the table, face buried in her arms.

"Natsu, why don't we take a break and give it a rest? We have been going on for jobs three weeks straight!" Natsu glanced at her disappointedly, he pouted like a small kid, but it did make him look very cute.

"Alright, fine. But you gotta let me stay at your house!" was his abrupt reply. Lucy lifted her head and gave him an annoyed look, but calmed, "Well, okay, in exchange for a break from the jobs, you can sleep on my bed." She received a mischievous grin from the fire-head as he stifled a laugh, and started sucking in some fire that Mira prepared on a candle for him.

Lucy watched from the corner of her eyes as he ate the fire, screaming out a "Yummy!" or a "So fired up!" every now and then, he was admirably cute. Lucy's mind suddenly started to drift off to some other thoughts. Natsu is not only cute, he is strong, kind, and although he is stupid, he has a good sense of humor and the love for his friends and to protect them is just unimaginable. Lucy remembered the times when she was always saved by him, the times when he was _seriously_ fighting, that was when he looked more than cute; with the burning fire engulfing him, his eyes filled with anger and rage, the vision is beautiful, he is handsome, he is _hot_, literally.

Even before she realized it, Lucy has started to like him.

Wait, she didn't like where this was leading to.

She shook her head, _'No… he's a friend!'_ she pushed away the thoughts to the back of her mind, and bit her lip. Her hands fisted tight, what was she thinking?

"Hey, Lucy…" the blonde blinked and came back to earth once again as Natsu called her, "Yeah, what is it?" she responded dubiously. That was when she noticed a small blush dusted on his cheeks as he was looking away from her, scratching his head.

"Um, I … had something really important to tell you, it's been a while actually, but because of all the jobs and all…" he trailed off. Lucy had her mouth agape; Natsu was stammering… and fiddling with his fingers, what's going on?

A small yelp escaped her lips as the fire dragon slayer suddenly jumped to his feet, his hands fisted.

"I, uh, I'm not sure if you'll be okay with it right now! Tell you later!" with that, he quickly marched across the hall to the other side, and a moment later, another chaos between him and Gray, soon along with Elfman and this time Gajeel too, started.

Lucy was still sitting there, curiosity rushing all over her; her heart was pounding hardly again her chest, '_What…does he want to tell me?_'

The young daughter of the Heartfilias yawned as she slowly climbed up the stairs of her rented house, god it was tiring. Although she did not go for any job, just sitting in the guild and listening to the entire racket makes her yearn for a peaceful moment. Lucy opened the door and got in her bedroom to look around and she didn't find Natsu there. He was not here yet. The blonde sighed, and decided that she would go for a bath.

Lucy came back out with a towel around her wet body and another towel holding up her damp hair. As she closed the bathroom door behind her and took a few steps, she noticed that the bed was occupied by the very familiar pink-haired mage, sleeping with his arms spread wide, and snoring like some wild animal.

And the blonde was stupid enough to panic and scream all of a sudden instead of dressing up. She immediately cupped her mouth, although it was too late. Natsu shot up on the bed, frantically glancing at all directions when he finally saw the blonde in front of him, he looked away. Once again, there came the tiny blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, Lucy, you're out…" he said, quietly.

Lucy's knees trembled, he was blushing again! She was thinking of something to say before she darted of back to the bathroom to change, but realized she didn't have her cloths with her.

Thanks to her spinning mind at the moment, short term memory loss engulfed her brain and poor Lucy Heartfilia forgot where she kept her pants and t shirt.

Shit.

"Lucy, are you looking for this?" the said blonde glanced at Natsu's direction. He was holding her cloths in his hands, sitting on the middle of the bed, legs crossed. Lucy nodded slowly, before she forcefully dragged her legs towards the bed; damn, she was half naked with just a towel, in front of a guy, in front of _Natsu_, in her _room_. '_And where the hell was Happy?_' Lucy thought suspiciously. She halted near the edge of the bed and stretched out one hand to take her cloths, but unfortunately,

Natsu did not give it to her.

Lucy gulped; he was looking straight into her eyes, his expression unreadable as he slowly placed her cloths behind him.

"There was something I wanted to tell you, right?" he took a deep breath with his eyes closed before re-opening then again.

"Uh- yeah…?" Lucy whispered, her voice was barely audible, her hands where trembling. She froze when Natsu's fingers wrapped around her wrist, he gave a slight jerk a few times, motioning her to sit. Lucy did as told and set down, her hand still held by his, their eye contact never broke. Natsu could smell the sweat shampoo from Lucy's hair he leaned closer to her, his steady breath caressed her cheeks and they got warm, blushing red.

"Lucy, did you know why I always wanted to go to jobs?" He softly whispered. Lucy blinked "No…why?"

"I… I wanted to keep myself busy 'cause I think about you too much" he murmured, eyes softened and glimmering under the silver light of the moon that came from the window. He softly smiled.

"I really… like you…and, are you… okay with this?" And finally, he broke the eye contact. Looking away from the shocked, wide-eyed Lucy, he bit his lip wondering about her reaction. His eyes widened as he heard her reply.

"I like you too… Natsu."

The hot-head dragon slayer could not believe it. He turned to glance back at Lucy but suddenly, he felt something soft and warm on his lips; it was Lucy's lips themselves. His eyes were wide the grip on her hand tightened. She tasted so sweet, her breath was still and he could hear her heart beating rapidly. His free hand slowly made its way to her face; fingertips traced the outline of her wet cheeks.

Lucy finally broke the kiss, drawing in air for her lungs as she looked down, she just could not look at Natsu in the eye after what she just did. She was now blushing furiously, and felt a finger under her chin that titled her head up, making her look at the beautiful, large eyes of the boy before her one more time.

They were doubtful, she knew what he was asking her, Lucy smiled and gently cupped her right hand on his cheek, he smiled is response. She was okay with it, he knew. This time, it was him who leaned down for another soft, gentle kiss, he sucked her bottom lip.

It was delicious.

Natsu's chest was burning; he was really firing up. He wanted more, he wanted to go further. He slowly loosened the grip on Lucy's wrist, and ran his fingers up her arms, her shoulders, her neck and finally behind her head. Natsu tilted her head to a side, deepening the heated kiss; he felt her shudder.

A small moan escaped through Lucy's throat as she felt a hot, demanding tongue trying to break into her mouth. She willfully gave in, her own tongue slipping over his, tracing along his fine lips and sharp fangs. It was burning hot; Natsu is the _fire_ dragon slayer after all.

Her long, slender fingers ran down his ripped torso, and she heard a light groan from him. She felt his hands tugging the towel on her head, and eventually it came off and he threw it aside. He slowly pushed her onto the pillow, himself hovering above her, with his hands supporting him up on either sides of the petite body under him. They suddenly broke their kiss, taking in gulps of air to refill their lungs, locks of damp blonde hair fanned Lucy's head, the bangs framing her beautiful face and some over her forehead.

Natsu stared at the vision before him; she looked like so much of a sexy mess with her hair like that, lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily, her hazel eyes were half lidded and face flushed in the same color of Erza's hair. Her large chest heaved up and down rapidly under the white towel.

It turned him on more and more. Like hell, he _needs_ more.

Natsu aimed for her long, silky neck. His nose traced up and down the soft ivory skin, his hot breath heated her entire body. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut to resist a moan as his warm tongue licked onto her flesh, nibbling onto them, leaving dark red love bites all over her neck. He went further down and down, from her neck to her collar bone and now his lips sweetly kissed the valley between her large, round breasts. One of his free hands traced her body, starting from her legs and up her thighs, alongside her hips and under her butt. He memorized every detailed curved as his skilled hand traced along her slim waist and over her breasts.

Lucy could not hold it anymore; a low, needy moan flew out through her lips. "Natsu…!" The said mage grinned onto the skin he was still busy nibbling onto. The blondes hands went up to his head and dug her fingers into his spiked, pink locks, pulling it every time he bit her.

There was still something interrupting the dragging slayer with his work. He ceased the kisses over her chest and looked up. The towel, still wrapped tight around her body. He slid his index finger under the material and pulled it. A section of white, fleshy breasts revealed under them, giving chills to his spine. He grinned lecherously, but his face twitched back to that of curiosity when Lucy's frantic hands held his wrist.

She looked at him heatedly, and noticed that his eyes too, was half lidded and darkened with lust and need for her; she has never seen him like this, never.

And he looked so damn sexy when he stared like that.

"What's wrong Lucy…? I thought you're okay with it…" He pouted, tilting his head to a side.

"I am, but… it's just that…" Lucy did not know how to explain. She felt unease; not because she did not want Natsu to do this, but it was her first time to have spent a night with a guy like this. She heard a light chuckle from the mage above her. She looked at him to see that adorable grin, with his eyes closed. He always gives that cute grin as reassurance, as encouragement, as a sign that he was happy.

"It's okay, you know, I'm kainda nervous too…" Lucy smiled to Natsu's sweet reply, feeling the unease lift away; she really loved him how he makes her feel alright even at the most difficult moments. She let go of his hands and went on to tug onto his scarf. She noticed the shock on his face due to her sudden actions, but just ignored. Lucy knew that the scarf is very important to him, she didn't throw it away, but gently let it slip aside on the bed. Then she grabbed the black jacket he wore, sliding them down his strong, lean arms.

The grin came back to his face. Natsu took his chance and pulled the towel open, exposing her full naked body, white, creamy flesh calling for his lips, his touch. The sight was amazing. The dragon slayer flushed millions of shades of red, and so did Lucy, she was looking to the side not daring to even glance onto his face.

She just simply knew how perverted he looked, face as red as a baboon butt, and a devious grin plastered on his face, eyes on fire. Lucy never knew that he wanted so much from her, and didn't realized that she needed so much from him either.

"Lucy… I…" Natsu was stammering again, beads of sweat started to roll down his hot face, and suddenly, before the blonde realized it, his mouth was on her right breast, sucking it hungrily like he sucked in the fire he needed so much. Lucy moaned louder and louder every time his sharp fangs scratch against her delicate skin, her other breast massaged by his hand.

She never felt this much pleasure before and there was even more to come!

He gave the same heating treatment to her other breast, himself groaning against the hardened nipple. Slowly he rose again, looking at the young woman below him, eyes filled in lust, and his mind was clouded entirely. Lucy was breathing heavily when she looked back at him, she didn't know what to say, how to respond, she was having a hard time catching her breath.

The pink haired dragon slayer decided to go down once again. Starting off with chaste kisses on to valley between her breasts, the kisses trailed down her torso to her stomach, sucking the creamy flesh along the way and finally halted under her navels. He kissed her iron stomach once more and slipped his hand under her knee, fingers caressing gently down her long, slender leg and up again, finally made its way up her core.

"Argh! Natsu!" Lucy squeaked. One of his fingers was already in her. Natsu watched, awestruck as she was rapidly breathing, her chest heaved up and down like a pump, hands gripping tight on the pillow from both sides and her flushed face was amazing.

She was so beautiful. So exotic

One finger is so not enough.

Second digit in, another scream.

He wanted more.

Third digit. Even louder.

Lucy was at her limit; she shuddered as she screamed his name in pleasure, releasing her sex juices onto his fingers. She didn't look like someone who just had a shower anymore. Filled with sweat and sex, Lucy was gulping for air. Natsu felt his member twitch, he slowly licked the liquid into his mouth; it felt good.

It felt really good.

Fingers are of no help anymore; he needs an easier way to do this. One of his stupid ideas came to mind, and this stupid idea was more of an overwhelming pleasurable and exotic idea for Lucy. She screamed his name and felt more juice running out of her. Her core was painful, tingling.

The idea that he came up was simple and dirty. Natsu had his face buried in her core, licking her clit and waiting for the juices in to run into his mouth. Lucy's fingers desperately pulled his hair, squeezing her legs together with his head in between; she felt her lower abdomen bubble with butterflies.

"Ah..!" Natsu finally rose, his face flushed crimson and breathing heavily to calm down, his erected member was awfully paining for Lucy's juicy core. Without wasting anytime, the young dragon slayer unbuckled his belt, letting his pants off and kicking them to the ground. Now, he too, was fully naked, and to realizing that, Lucy gasped and closed her eyes shut, and heard the fire mage chuckle once more.

Positioning his body so that his member was ready at her entrance, Natsu traced his thumb on Lucy's cheek as he kissed her passionately; resting is sweaty forehead on hers after breaking the kiss.

"Lucy, are you really okay with this?" he asked one last time before the final move. Lucy slowly opened her eyes; she could already feel the tip of his hardened member rub against her wet core, it was teasing. The blonde did not bother to say a single word. Instead, she smile and nodded gently, cupping her hands on his faced pulling him down for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down; his member finally entered her. The lock had finally found its matching key.

"NATSU!" The pleasure filled voice of Lucy's rang in the air, tears of pain rolling down her eyes, as she arched back and Natsu too, groaned in extreme pleasure as he pounded himself in her repeatedly, but slowly; he wasn't sure about going faster.

"N-Nat..su, fas..ter!" She panted between sobs, Natsu felt like stopping when he was her tears, but she was asking him to go faster. So he did as she told, the speed of pace increased, and this time, the dragon slayer himself screamed, throwing his head into the air.  
"Lucy, so…tight…" he gritted his teeth and Lucy as well bit her lip. Right now, there were moans and screams of pleasure coming from both of them; Lucy threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down and resting his head of her chest, digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

"Arh! Lucy!" Natsu groaned and dug his head into her neck, his own arms sliding under the petite body and embracing her in a tight hug, his sharp fangs digging into her creamy flesh as he bit her neck; receiving a squeak from the Blonde.

They both finally reached their climaxes, juices released into each other, and Natsu slowly withdrew, collapsing next to the panting Lucy, and joined her in gulping for air to regain his breath. It was silent, only the sound of their heaving breaths, the smell of sweat and sex filled in their nostrils.

Natsu slowly turned his head to Lucy, thinking of a way to tell her about what he is about to say.

"Uh... Lucy…" she managed to glance at his from the corner of her eyes, cheeks still flushed red. Natsu gently brushed away the hair that fell over her face, and caressed her cheeks lovingly, thumb tracing the outline of her plump, red lips.  
"I always wanted to be with you Lucy, to make you happy, to always be by your side…" Lucy listened calmly, she was obvious of what he was trying to say.

"I want to protect you no matter what… and so, is it okay with you… if I be … your… uh-" Natsu trailed off, out of words to express his feelings, he bit his lip once again.

"My… my boyfriend?" Lucy finished for him. He glanced at her in astonishment, eyes wide, and she smiled. She placed her soft, small hand over his hand which was cupping her cheeks, her other hand swung over to his head and combed through his hair lovingly.

Natsu grinned, that very familiar grin when he is happy. He looked so cute. Slowly inching closer, Natsu placed a gentle chaste kiss on her forehead, and looked into her eyes, his own eyes warm and intense.

"If you're really okay, thanks a lot Lucy!" He smiled, and wrapped his lean arms around her body, protecting her in his embrace. Lucy hugged back. Nuzzling into his chest, his warm comforting chest; the chest that she always leaned into when she was scared, when she was weak, when she needed support.

Soon in the peaceful silence, they both started to fall asleep. Natsu yawn like a lion with its mouth wide open, and Lucy giggled.  
"I love you Natsu."  
"I love you too, Lucy"


End file.
